Merci
by MCP28
Summary: Lo sabia y aun asi la deje entrar, lo sabia y aun asi la empese a querer...


No lo se Sarah!- dice irritable Cosima mientras mira por el microscopio en el laboratorio de Dyad.

Solo, avísame si encuentras algo- lo are adiós- le contesta Cosima antes de colgar.

Algún problema?- le dice Scott desde su escritorio delante de ella.

No, solo una amiga con problemas menstruales- le contesta Cosima mientras se rasca la cabeza con fastidio.

Oh...- contesta Scott contrariado mientras sus mejillas se tornan rojo.

As encontrado algo en la muestra de sangre que te di?- pregunta Cosima volteando a verlo.

No, aun se esta procesando la cadena de polimerasa- dice con un encogimiento de hombros- aunque seria mas fácil si me dices que estoy buscando.

Tal ves, pero prefiero ver el panorama completo- le contesta evitando realmente la pregunta.

Hacia todo lo posible para descifrar el enigma sobre su defecto genético pero cada ves que creía estar cerca de encontrar algo, se daba cuenta que la sintesis encriptada de su ADN era mucho mas complicada de lo que creia.

No podía deja de pensar en recientemente en una posible causa de telómeros cortos, que son los tándem en un numero dado de nucleotidos que no codifican información útil destruyendo porciones de ADN, estos son encargados de la codificación genética indicándole a sus células que deven morir. Aunque la teoría de mala impronta en la fecundación seria una buena causa. Desafortunadamente no había forma de averiguarlo ya que su mismo ADN estaba encriptado.

En que piensas?- pregunta Scott sacándola de sus pensamientos.

En Dolly- contesta con un suspiró- olvídalo- agrega rápidamente al ver a Scott con una ceja levantada.

Es mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde- dice mientras se levanta y empieza a guardar sus cosas.

Si seguro- contesta Scott- los chicos y yo saldremos a cenar, me dijeron que te preguntara si querías acompañarnos?

Bueno, tanto como eso suena super divertido, tengo que declinar- contesta con una sonrisa, pasar su noche en su bañera fumando o rodeada de un montón de nerd hablando sobre calabozos o dragones, la decisión fue muy fácil de tomar.

Si claro, no hay problema- responde Scott con una enorme sonrisa.

Cosima sale del laboratorio, con bolsa al hombro pensando en sus opciones mientras que abarcaban desde fumar un cigarro de marihuana antes de cenar para ver si este le abría el apetito o durante una baño caliente para relajarse, aunque lo mas seguro es que hiciera ambas.

Cuando sale del laboratorio, empieza a sentir una opresión en su pecho mientras siente un ardor que sube por su epigastrio haciendo que repentinamente empieza su garganta a quemar.

Se detiene a unos pasos de haber salido para recargarse en la pared mientras siente una repentina falta de aire obligándola a encorvarse sobre si misma mientras siente un escalofrío por su espalda.

Su cuerpo repentinamente empieza a temblar mientras una desesperación que a sentido en los últimos días la envuelve de nuevo.

Esa desesperación que se acompaña por una falta de aire.

Controla te Cosima! Va a pasar

Mientras trata de respirar profundo siente que algo obstruye su vía respiratoria por lo que empieza a toser incontrolablemente como si algo la estuviera bloqueando.

Sus esfuerzos son inútiles y los segundos empiezan a pasar.

Excuses... Êtes vous d'accord?- escucha a alguien a su lado pero no puede enfocar la vista.

Empieza a sentirse mareada y sus piernas empiezan a ceder a su peso cuando un acceso de tos es tan fuerte que siente repentinamente el sabor metálico de la sangre.

/.../

Todo era tan tranquilo, su cuerpo cansado pero relajado y cálido se resistía a su repentina conciencia y le ordenaba volver a dormir. Pero un sonido irritante se lo impedía por lo que abre los ojos de mala gana.

Al principio la luz de la habitación la desorienta lo suficiente para no saber que se encontraba en el laboratorio que recientemente acababa de abandonar.

Tardo varios minutos para que la habitación dejara de moverse y poder sentarse.

No deberías de hacer eso- escucha una voz proveniente de la cabecera de la cama.

Bueno, técnicamente no debería de estar aquí- dice Cosima mientras se

Reclina en la cabecera de la cama.

Como te sientes?- escucha Cosima sin poder ponerle rostro a la voz.

Mareada, y sin poder ver... Donde diablos están mis lentes?- pregunta Cosima mientras busca sus lentes por toda la cama.

Aquí...- dice de nuevo la voz mientras coloca sus lentes delante de su cara.

Gracias... No se que me marea mas, haber vomitado dos litros de sangre o no poder...ver...te- dice Cosima mientras mira fijamente a la dueña de la voz.

Excuses?- dice la rubia.

Eh? que?- dice Cosima mientras aparta la mirada avergonzada.

Vous me disiez... Estas étourdie... Mmm mareada?- dice la rubia mientras se sienta en la cama a los pies de Cosima.

Si... No, es decir, estoy bien... Solo un poco mareada- trata de explicarse Cosima mientras sus manos no dejaban de moverse por el aire- no es nada, pero que... Quien eres tu?

Oh, si lo siento... Soy Delphine- dice la rubia levantándose de la cama para acercarse a Cosima y darle la mano.

Cosima- le contesta sonrojándose mientras ve como Delphine se acerca para colocar un beso en cada mejilla.

Enchanté- dice Delphine al alejarse.

Al levantarse Delphine, Cosima puede por fin dar una larga mirada sobre la rubia.

Desde su cabello en forma de rizos dorados y castaños, sus ojos castaños enmarcados en unas cejas perfectamente delineadas que conservaban el ceño fruncido de alguien que se concentraba demasiado cuando leía, sus labios delgados, su largo cuello, su figura esbelta cubierta por una bata de laboratorio igual que la que tenia Cosima. terminando con las piernas mas largas que jamas haya visto.

Cosima... Estas escuchándome?- que?- contesta con pánico al darse cuenta que fue atrapada viéndola profundamente.

Pregunte si tenias alguna dificultad respiratoria?- pregunta Delphine con una media sonrisa.

No, no... Me siento perfecta gracias, de echo es mejor que me levante ya- dice Cosima mientras coloca sus piernas aun lado de la cama lista para bajar.

No creo que eso sea una buena idea... Ademas el Doctor Leekie...- que?- la interrumpe Cosima con el ceño fruncido- Que es lo que quiere el Doctor Leekie?

Tarda varios segundo antes de que Delphine responde.

El esta preocupado, y quiere personalmente venir a ver como estas- contesta Delphine- aunque me sorprende que muestre tanto interés, lo conoces de mucho tiempo?

Al doctor Leekie?- pregunta Cosima a lo que Delphine contesta con una inclinación de cabeza- se podría decir eso.

Eso es increíble, me han dicho que es una persona muy interesante- dice Delphine con una sonrisa.

Supongo que lo es- contesta con enojo mal disimulado.

Como supo lo que paso?- pregunta Cosima desconfiada- y como termine aquí?

Bueno, perdiste el conocimiento en el pasillo- dice Delphine con un suspiro- pedí ayuda para traerte.

Al laboratorio?- pregunta Cosima divertida- mejor que un hospital, mas equipado supongo.

De echo, eso es cierto- dice con una sonrisa fácil Delphine.

Yep muchos doctores también, aunque no de personas- contestas Cosima con una mueca.

Bueno, al menos contamos con una- le contesta la rubia con tono de suficiencia.

A si? Quien- pregunta Cosima interesada- tu?

Doctora Delphine Cormier, inmunologa- dice con una sonrisa.

Inmunología? Es decir, woow- contesta con un ademan de manos y una gran sonrisa- eso es bastante increíble.

Merci- contesta la rubia con una inclinación de cabeza

Y francesa, por supuesto- responde la chica de rastras como si fuera la cosa mas injusta del mundo.

Pardon?- contesta la rubia un poco ofendida.

No! No lo tomes así, es decir, diablos que es injusto- dice nerviosamente la mujer mas baja.

Yo no...- Señorita Niehaus...- dice una voz interrumpiendo las- me eh enterado de lo que paso.

Aldous Leekie acababa de atravesar la puerta del laboratorio y se dirigía hacia el par.

Doctor Leekie- contesta en un tono serio Cosima.

Lo siento no tengo el placer- dice el hombre dirigiéndose a la rubia- Aldous Leekie.

Delphine Cormier- contesta la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

Oh francesa!- le responde de igual manera el doctor Leekie- c'est un plaisir.

Tout le plaisir est pour moi- contesta Delphine maravillada por su contraparte- su francés es excellet.

Muchas gracias Doctora Cormier- le responde con galantería.

Bueno, no quiero interrumpirlos así que...- habla Cosima con un deje de celos en sus palabras.

Oh no por favor Señorita Niehaus, si es por usted que estoy aquí- le dice el Doctor Leekie volteándola a ver- como te sientes?

Estoy bien gracias- dice irritada- de echo estaba por irme- dice mientras se levanta de la cama.

No creo que sea una buena idea- le dice la rubia al acercarse a ella- tus números no son buenos, y tus niveles de leucocitos indican un gran proceso...- si si, bueno doctora Cormier, déjeme que yo me encargue de mis números y leucocitos- la interrumpe Cosima con un ademan de manos en el aire demostrando que no le importaba mucho lo que dijeran.

Cosima mi recomendación es que permaneciera aquí para...- para que?- vuelve a interrumpir Cosima- me traten como una rata?

Sabes bien que no es así- dice el doctor Leekie tratando de contener el tono en su voz- pero sabes que no tendrá mejor ayuda que aquí en Dyan

Bueno, eso lo decidiré yo gracias- dice Cosima dandole una ultima mirada a ambos- así que adiós, gracias por todo, pero me voy.

Y con eso Cosima se dirige a la puerta sin voltear una ultima ves.

Que estas esperando?- dice el Doctor Leekie con ira contenida- ve tras ella.

-/.../

HOLA! UN NUEVO CAMPO LA VERDAD, ESTOY TRATANDO COSAS NUEVAS ESPERO Y LES GUSTE.

ES UN CAPITULO BASTANTE CORTO PERO LA HISTORIA VA PARA LARGO ESPERO Y DEJEN SUS OPINIONES SON BASTANTE... MOTIVADORAS..

FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA!..


End file.
